What Just Happened?
by DhampireRose
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are out hunting when they come across some interesting people. In other words, Zeus got bored. Warning: written when normally crazy author was extremely overtired. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this, I wrote it mostly during the early hours of the morning so don't expect it to be any good. It just popped into my head so I wrote it. There was originally more to this chapter but I decided to split it up, so I'm sorry for the shortness. And to my Vampire Academy and Twilight readers, I'm sorry for not updating in probably 6 months now but I can't seem to get that story right! Trust me I've tried over and over again. I must have at least six different versions of the next chapter but I think they all stink. So sorry again, and know I haven't given up yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own… my cat, a pencil, $3.62, and a little piece of paper stuck to the back of the closet door, but not Merlin or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Oh yeah, and I own my brother at soccer but I don't think that's what I was talking about…**

Percy Annabeth Nico and Thalia were training at camp when Zeus got bored and decided to send his daughter, nephews and Annabeth back in time. He flipped a coin between Camelot during Merlin and Arthur's time and the time of the dinosaurs. Though he was greatly disappointed when he found that he couldn't watch Percy be chased by a T-rex he stuck to the coin toss and sent them to Camelot. Then he sat back and watched the show, sincerely hoping that Percy got executed.

**(A/N I would like to say that this first part is taken directly from the **_**Gates of Avalon **_**episode. And that my favorite color is orange!)**

I was wearing my armor on a hunting trip with Merlin, holding up a crossbow, and getting ready to kill the deer that was in front of me. I crept forward silently until Merlin, being the idiot that he is, bumped in to me.

"What is it?" he stage whispered curiously.

"You really are a total buffoon aren't you Merlin?!" I yelled out at him in agitation, for by now the deer had surely run off.

"I was just asking" Merlin defended himself, still oblivious to what he had done.

"Who, me or the deer? We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind." I asked loudly and sarcastically. I got annoyed and hit Merlin on the forehead when he stared into the forest, looking confused as if the deer would still be there.

"At least you can get by in two out of three then." He mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled above head and we stopped arguing. "We had better get back to the castle, don't want to get caught in a storm." I stated.

"You think? It doesn't look like a storm, Arthur." Merlin mused.

"So? It's thundering out! I really don't --" I stopped short at the sound of voices in the distance.

"Where are we?" One voice asked. It was definitely female and very confused.

"I dunno; it's really weird, one minute we were just training and the next we show up here." A second female voice said, but this one sounded more like a leader and a little rougher.

"Oh crud, we're screwed if both Thalia and Annabeth don't know." This time it was a male voice that spoke. He sounded very sardonic.

"Yeah, maybe there's water near by, though. That way I can stop bleeding." A last guy said.

"Wait, you're bleeding?" The second girl asked, surprised. (In hearing this, Zeus got up from his throne on Olympus and started partying for the injury of his nephew. Then Athena and Ares joined him as Poseidon glared at them from the corner.)

"Yeah, _someone_, more specifically Annabeth, forgot she had a knife in her hand when we came here and stabbed me while trying to grab hold of me." He said pointedly.

At this point we were both confused. I motioned for Merlin to follow me, as I crept up to where we could now see the four people. They were all about fifteen and wearing some sort of heavy looking armor, like really heavy. I mean, the armor the knights and I wear is heavy but this looked like almost twice that and they all wore it as if it were nothing. It didn't even seem to weigh them down. One boy, who I assumed had been the last to talk, had a bloody gash down his arm. The wound itself was hidden by his armor but blood was leaking out everywhere. He also had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and was the only one not carrying a weapon. A second boy also had black hair, but his eyes were all black. They had white like normal people too but where the color is supposed to be it was black. He also held a sword made of some shiny black material. Two girls stood side by side, one was holding a dagger so I assumed that to be Annabeth. Annabeth had long, wavy blonde hair and wise gray eyes. The other girl, Thalia, wore the same thing as everyone else but instead of having a helmet with a horsehair plume on top she had a simple silver circlet atop her head. For a weapon she carried a bow and arrows and a grotesque shield. She had black hair like the two boys and her electric blue eyes were stunning.

Thalia apparently heard us approaching and turned sharply towards us, the rest followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer--- **

**Me : I OWN THIS!!!! **

**Chris (My big bro) : NO YOU DON"T!!! Now shush, I'm trying to be a total idiot and game all day! **

**Me : Ugh, fine…**

**Ben (My friend) : Now what do'ya say?**

**Me: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan and the people who own Merlin.**

**Ben : Good job! HANDHUG!!!**

**Chris : SHUTTUP!!!! I almost got a care package! (it's a thingie on modern warfare or something I think… I really have no clue so don't kill me!)**

**Ben : NO WAY?!? **

**Me : What's with these dudes? Ugh I need fanfiction…**

**APOV**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded from the strangers.

"Um, well I'm Thalia and these are my cousins Percy and Nico and my best friend, Annabeth." Thalia started, "I really don't know what we are doing here. Who are you and where are we?"

"I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther Pendragon and heir to the throne. You are in the city of Camelot. Come with us to the palace then we can work this matter out with my father and the court." I ordered them.

"I'm not going any place I don't know with some stranger. But do you know if there's like a river or pond or something around here? Because I can almost feel the blood leaving my body from this cut." The Percy guy refused. I couldn't believe that he had just directly told me, the prince, 'no'.

"Oh my god, here, let me see that wound. I might be able to help." Merlin offered to help, of course he would. We didn't even know who these people were or what they were doing here and he wanted to give the kid medical help.

"No, Merlin if he's so disrespectful as to refuse a direct order from the prince then just let him bleed it out." I told him strictly. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"But sire, he may die if it continues bleeding at that rate he probably will die." Merlin protested.

"Well it doesn't seem to me that I really care does it?" I rebutted, sincerely agitated at his disobedience.

"No sire." He mumbled.

"Percy, that guy's right. We need to go with them to get that fixed at least, besides it can't be that bad." Nico reasoned with his stubborn cousin.

"I'm with Nico, but it's up to you and Thalia. I'm sorry for that, by the way." Annabeth put in.

"Yeah, we're going with them, and you could at least not be rude about it, Perce." Thalia ordered, much like I had but this time the group listened. That annoyed me to no end but I kept quiet.

"Not to be rude but what are you wearing? It looks like some type of armor that it extremely heavy." Merlin asked curiously as we were walking to the castle.

"That's pretty much just what it is, battle armor. It's pretty heavy but we're trained to fight in it. After wearing it for so long you don't even notice it anymore. What are you wearing, Arthur, it looks like armor too?" Annabeth inquired. I thought that it was so weird that she didn't know what I was wearing.

"It is also armor, it's what the knights and I wear most of the time. Look, we're here." I told them.

"Oh my gods, where are we?" Nico exclaimed, looking around the palace in awe. I didn't miss out on the way he said 'gods' as a plural instead of just 'God'.

"Welcome to Camelot. Merlin, show them around while I go talk to my father." I ordered, walking away.

As I left, I heard Merlin mutter "Yes, sire." And Annabeth say something about architecture.

**MerlinPOV**

Arthur walked away to talk to his dad, probably about the new people. I watched him leave then turned back to the teenagers, still in their full battle armor. "Do you guys want to take that off or just keep it on?" I asked them.

"I think we'll keep it on and is there any place we could get water or medical assistance because Percy is still bleeding." Thalia said, I could tell she was agitated but still trying to be polite.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry I almost forgot about that!" I hurried to apologize. The poor kid was bleeding to death and I'm talking about armor. "Gaius is making his rounds now but he'll be back really soon, for now we have a river running behind the castle but I don't see how that will help." I offered.

"Yeah, no, that's great! Could you show us the way?" Annabeth assured me.

"Sure, follow me." So we set off to the river, Nico and Thalia were lightly supporting Percy.

"Is magic still outlawed?" Thalia wondered on the way, "We haven't been here since we were little kids so we aren't up to date on what's happening."

"Yeah, it's not a good place to be a sorcerer. Are you magic?" I asked a little stiffly. I hated talking about that law, it didn't make any sense! Part of me hoped for them that they weren't and part of me hoped that they were so I could talk to someone.

"No, but we know some people who are. Is that the river there?" Nico clarified.

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend going in, the current is extremely strong and could whisk you away in a matter of seconds. Especially if you're injured, like Percy, you have no chance. And all of your armor would pull you down and drown you." I warned.

"Okay that's nice, Nico on the count of three throw him in." Thalia disregarded everything I had just said.

"Wait what!? You can't throw him in; he'll have no chance of surviving." I protested and was once again, ignored.

Thankfully at that point, Percy decided to butt in. I was sure he was going to yell at them for wanting to throw him into the river and ultimately, to his death. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" When he asked this, everybody else just stared at him incredulously. "What? I mean, when you throw me in could you at least like stay here until I come back up?" They all chuckled slightly and nodded. I was amazed; the dude was going to die and he was laughing with his friends about it!

"One," Thalia yelled.

"Two," Nico counted off.

"WAIT!!!" Annabeth screamed, "Take off his armor first, that way water can get to the cut better." I should have known better than to think she would try to stop them.

"Oh, right, here Percy." Nico held out his hand. Percy grabbed it and pulled himself to a standing position with a grunt. He took off his helmet first and revealed the rest of his face and hair. Then he removed his chest plate and shin guards. As soon as he took his armor off you could the deep wound, it was extremely bloody and looked very painful. "Nice work, Annabeth." Nico complimented, admiring the cut.

"Yeah, she's got killer knife skills but I'd rather they not be used on me." Percy agreed with a smile.

"So let's try this again," Thalia interrupted, "One!" She yelled again, picking Percy up by the arms as Nico took his legs.

"Two!" Nico said with a little too much joy in his voice to be counted sane.

"Three!" They both yelled and threw Percy into the river where his body quickly sunk to the bottom.

I was completely horrified as he didn't resurface any time remotely soon. We all stood there watching the river for about five minutes until Annabeth started to giggle. I looked at her cautiously, thinking she was insane. She just met my gaze and shook her head. I thought that there was something off about these people, and I knew there was after what happened next.

Five more minutes later, we heard splashing coming from the river. When I looked to the river I saw Percy climbing out he was completely unharmed, save a little wet. "Hi Merlin, Annabeth, and others can we have that tour of the castle now?" I was shocked but thought it best to stay quiet because of my own secret. If they turned out to be bad I'd tell someone. Nico and Thalia noticed the way he pointedly didn't address them.

"What? Just because we throw you in a river, doesn't mean you have to hate us!" Thalia exclaimed.

"No, don't worry I'm not mad at you for throwing me in. I talked to my dad, and apparently it was my uncle's idea to send us here because he got _bored._" Percy sneered. (Zeus now got angry at Poseidon for blowing the plan and Hades got mad at them both for killing people in their temper tantrums. So basically, it was not a good time to be on the west coast. Earthquakes, storms, and a whole bunch of dead people were scaring the mortals.)

"Well then why are you mad at _me?_" Nico asked. I was completely confused with this conversation.

"Because, Nico, Hades sent a whole army of skeletons to try and convince Mrs. O'Leary to go back to your dad's kingdom." Percy sneered. (This made Hades even angrier and he decided to eat some crackers… "WTF? Really Hades, crackers?" Persephone was appalled, everybody knew chips were better.")

"Oh, sorry, but she needs to spend some time with her family!" Nico protested.

"Whatever, we love you too Percy. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand, Merlin." Thalia suggested.

"Okay, so here's the" I started the tour but was interrupted by someone.

"Price Arthur wants to see you immediately." A messenger informed us.

"Thanks, we're on our way." I told him, "Quick follow me!" I called over my shoulder to the others.

**A/N Okay this is the end of the next chapter, sorry if it took a while to post and if it wasn't written that well. I'll try harder next time. I really have no clue where this story is going so ideas are welcome. I love reviews and thanks to everyone who has already! Seriously if you just want to review to tell me you like waffles that's fine… I'll get into a whole story and write something! (ooo, once my friend's dad made us oreo waffles… they were AMAZING!!!) **

**Lots o' Love**

** Rose**

**P.S. If you are offended by the disclaimer I'm sorry and I didn't mean to. I'm not implying that gaming is stupid or all gamers are addicted to it or that all guys are gamers, just my friends and brother and his friends. **


End file.
